


Fulfilling Spike's Bubbly Desires

by Daemont



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Breasts, Drowning, F/M, Fight Sex, Large Breasts, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemont/pseuds/Daemont
Summary: Spike needs Twilight's help to fulfill a few desires he wants involving her and the castle's royal baths, and Twilight is happy to help him in any way she can, even if it involves nearly drowning and pushing her freediving skills to their absolute limits.
Relationships: Spike/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	Fulfilling Spike's Bubbly Desires

Spike walked down the corridor leading to the royal baths of his and Twilight's castle library. She was holding Twilight's hand as the two walked into the large, underground baths, surrounded by pillars and nude statues of Twilight and Spike on either side. The young dragon smiled as he looked to the busty figure of Twilight, "Thanks for helping out with this, Twi. I'd ask Rarity but I'm not sure how she'd react."

Twilight chuckled and squeezed Spike’s hand. “You can ask me anything! But... You still haven’t completely explained what you want.” Spike, flustered, had asked her to go to the baths with him to ‘help him out with something.’ She had agreed, of course. She walked near him, wearing nothing but a nightgown that almost accentuated how little she was wearing more than anything, one nipple peeking out.

Spike was getting older, so she suspected he was going to ask for a lesson on how best to please Rarity. She really didn’t know what was coming...

Spike stood by the pool's edge and got Twilight to kneel in front of him, as the young pre-teen dragon explained what he wanted, "Okay, this may seem a bit weird. But what I want you to do is to help me enact out some of my underwater fantasies. You see, I have a fetish for being underwater, I've had so for a long time, and I tend to have dreams of you and our friends diving with me and it makes me feel real good." She took her hands, "Will you join me in this pool and help me? Just do what I tell you and you'll make me a very happy dragon." He had a sincere, embarrassed tone to his voice.

She smiled - almost smirked. He really was growing up. His request was a bit strange, but it seemed harmless enough. Simple enough.

She threw off her nightgown, allowing the full range of her curves to be seen by the dragon. She walked toward the pool, almost teasingly, letting him watch as her hips swayed, as her breasts rested softly against her chest. She dipped first a toe, then a full foot as she stepped in.

“What is your first wish, master?~” she teased.

Spike giggled and dove quite skillfully into the pool, surfacing next to her, lead her into deeper waters climbed onto her back, wrapping his arms around her collarbone and pointing towards the deep end, "Dive for me, stay close to the bottom, especially by the deep end. I just want you to carry me while you swim underwater first." He said, nuzzling his nose against her neck, taking a deep breath to prepare for the dive, his cock rubbing against her back.

She, blinked, but nodded, perhaps not understanding quite what he wanted. “Alright, hold still, I’ll cast some bubble spells on us so we can stay down there.” She lit her horn and began to cast her spell - she was now completely focused, not paying attention to Spike at all. Her guard was completely down.

He shook her head, grabbing her horn, "No, no magic right now. Hold your breath, dive under, and swim. Swim as long as you can underwater, but just hold your breath, and I'll hold mine, okay?" He smiled at her, his legs hanging by her sides, "I want to see how well you can freedive."

She blinked again. “Hold my breath?” When was the last time she had to hold her breath without magic? She used to go freediving a lot, but as she found herself taking more and more duties from Celestia, she had less and less time to herself. “I can try. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you!” She giggled. “Ok! Deep breath!” She took a breath and waited for him to do the same.

Spike looked to her, "Just dive down, I know you'll surprise me." The young dragon's heart was racing, he was finally going to enact his deepest fantasy with Twilight. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded to the mare, signalling he was ready.

Her cheeks were inflated now, and they were both ready, so she lifted her hands above her head, then gracefully jumped and arched into a dive with him on her back, quickly cutting like a bullet to the bottom. She blew some gentle bubbles as she laid on her stomach on the bottom, just closing her eyes and taking all of this in again. It had been so long...

Spike felt the water submerge them both, the mare reaching the bottom with speed. He was excited now, and as she came to rest on the bottom, he got her attention and pointed forwards, urging her to swim onwards. He wanted to see her swim along the depths of the pool, "Mmgbl!"

She giggled out some bubbles, “Heghblhughbl~,” then kicked off of the bottom and began to swim, quickly reaching one wall. Then she spun, kicked off, and swam toward the opposite wall rapidly, legs undulating up and down like a dolphin tail.

Spike was elated, he was finally living out a fantasy that until now had only existed in his wildest dreams. Now, he was living this dream at last, the dragon hugging the mare as he let out an excited exhale of air, the bubbles gently popping as they breached the surface. His hands moved down from her collarbone, sliding down her chest until they were comfortably resting on top of her breasts, feeling the soft flesh between his scaly, yet soft fingers. He was absolutely loving this, the small exhales of air she was making was driving him wild.

She smirked. She noticed he did this, but she didn’t stop him or even really react. If he wanted to explore this, she would let him. She was enjoying both the feeling of swimming and his warmth anyway. Still, when a soft pang hit her chest, she felt a bit disappointed. ”that’s it?” she thought. ”I used to be able to go much longer...” She shook her head as another bloosh of air went out of her nose. She wasn’t going to go up and disappoint Spike. She’d wait until he needed up. She would...

Spike felt the water brush past his spines as the mare swam fast, gliding through the water. He could feel her chest give a little convulsion, and was glad to still see her going despite this,

watching her struggle for air made him even more horny and gave him another idea. He continued to hold onto her, thinking he should've told her about his draconic biology giving him strong lungs thanks to his fire breathing abilities. He watched, waiting to see when she would act as he puffed his cheeks to exhale a little stale air.

Her cheeks puffed larger as she blooshed out some stale air, and her swimming slowed, but she didn’t give up. She began to swim in gentle circles, her ears twitching almost impatiently. ”What is taking him so long...?” she let out a little almost irritated grunt. Irritated with herself. Why was she already struggling with this...?

Her little irritated grunt made him bite his lip in anticipation, he was loving her struggles. He then decided to enact another fun idea and tapped her shoulders, covering his mouth and exhaling to pretend he was struggling for air, pointing to the surface to signal he needed to breathe. "Hmmmgb!"

She sighed in relief, then blinked in shock, eyes widening, cheeks bulging as her hands shot to her mouth. Why did she sigh?! She reoriented herself, then kicked roughly off the bottom. They began to ascend toward the surface.

The sigh made him widen his eyes, his mind racing with thoughts, "It's like she's doing this on purpose! I love it!!" He broke the surface when she did as the dragon hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you, Twilight! That felt amazing, I loved it!" He then looked to her and asked, "When you're ready, I've got something else we can do, if you're brave enough that is..." He finished, a rather mysterious tone to his voice.

She swam to the edge and held on so she could rest, panting, trying to catch her breath. She listened to him, her ears twitching, and when she felt ready to speak, she sighed. “If I was brave enough to stay down that long, I can handle anything~” she teased.

He smirked and said, "Good, because this next fantasy I want to enact involves you staying under a bit longer." He then looked to her, "What I want you to do is to make two laps around the pool while staying underwater, all while carrying me on your back. And just to make things interesting, you have to cover the surface with your magic to make sure we can't get to the surface." He patted her shoulder, "Remember, you don't have to do this, but you'd make me very happy if you did. And don't worry too much about me, I can hold my breath really well because I'm a dragon."

She blinked. “...I don’t know if...” She shook her head and chuckled. “You know what happens if I stay down too long, right? I couldn’t make it even nearly two laps this last time. I would rather not drown today.” She teased, chuckling, not suspecting this thought might excite him.

Spike leaned in and kissed her, giving her some encouragement, "Come on, you used to freedive when you were a bit younger, you can totally do it." He then mentioned, "Hey, I'd be

happy if you could do only one lap around the pool, so only do two if you feel like you can. I'd be really happy if you could do two." The young dragon replied, looking lovingly at his guardian and sister.

She sighed. “That’s unfair, you know I can’t say no to your puppy eyes.” She took several deep breaths. “Get ready and take a deep breath, I’m doing this...

Spike smirked and chuckled, "Hey, I've got that young charm. Why do you think Rarity likes me so much?" He sucked in a big breath and waited for her to dive, hands still resting against the top of her breasts.

She took a breath, then turned and quickly dove down along the wall. As she did, she lit her horn, and a thick sheet of ice formed along the surface. She closed her eyes as she reached bottom, calmed her beating heart, then kicked off the wall, swimming quickly but not frantically to the other side, holding her bubbles in as she did.

Spike watched as the surface was covered, him exhaling to check, the bubbles pooling against the ice. He was very excited, the thrill of being trapped deep underwater like this, swimming with someone so close and so nude made him bubble a little as he bit his lip, his erect cock rubbing slightly on her back. He felt her turn at the wall, swimming along the walls as he pointed where to go, wanting her to make a lap around the area of the pool.

She nodded, focusing on his directions, following wherever he pointed, hoping to be strong enough to go as long as he wants. Her cheeks flared out as she let out a bloosh of air and groaned, “nnngh...”

She was barely even paying attention to where she was, or how far she’s gone. She was just following Spike’s commands, even as her chest kicked more and more and more...

Spike smiled as the mare swam onwards, finding she was already halfway through the first lap. His hands were now sliding down the top of her chest to directly on her breasts, the young Drake cupping them in both hands with an almost gleeful abandon. The sounds she made swimming enhanced his lust more and more, the young dragon was getting to be quite horny.

“M-mmmgh!!!~” she stifled a bubbly moan as she squeezed his breasts, a large plume of air escaping her lips. She stopped swimming for a moment and clamped a hand over her mouth roughly. ”I’m not gonna be able to do this if he keeps squeezing me like that!”

Spike saw the air leak from her as he massaged her breasts, bristling with excitement at the squeal that came from her mouth. He decided to give her breasts a rest and simply cupped the nipple with his palm, letting out a little squeak, urging her to keep swimming. "Mmnmgh..."

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, tried to focus, tried to relax. He was cupping her breast still, but she ignored this as she kept swimming. How many laps had she gone by now? One? A hundred? Zero? Time seemed to not exist down here as all she could feel was her growing need for air. “Mmm...!” A small plume erupted from her lips.

The dragon watched as she swam over the hole she dove in on. She was going for another lap, and Spike was brimming with excitement, his fingers gently sinking into her breasts, his cock rubbing more against her. He listened closely, waiting to hear more of her cute struggles.

She suddenly groaned deeply and kicked a bit more frantically, not moving anywhere, her cheeks puffing more. She tried to wiggle a bit under his grip. ”Stop grabbing me...!” She let out a whine as she thought this. “Mmmmglurbl...!”

Spike was loving her struggles, but decided to keep that for a special occasion. He let go of her breasts, moving his hands until his arms wrapped around her collarbone once more. He was just going to enjoy her gurgles while she made that second lap.

She kicked again, but she was clearly slowing down. He might realize, as her whole body tensed, that she was considering opening the top and swimming up. She wasn’t going to make her second lap... Or, at least, she didn’t think so.

He noticed she was slowing down, and worried she wasn't going to make it. She wasn't worried for her survival, more that she wasn't going to finish. He decided to give her some incentive, and kissed her cheek, giving an encouraging look as he nuzzled her neck, "Yougb canb dobl ibt, Twigblightbl..."

She nodded with resolve, then kicked off the bottom slightly, angling her momentum back to the other side. But then, just as she was about to make it, her leg tensed up in a cramp, and she began to sink. “Mmm... Mmm...!” ”No no no I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I-“ and with that, Spike heard a deep, guttural gulp as he eyes and mouth shot open. She was just letting it in now, gulp after gulp, over and over... “Gluh, gulg, gloop, mmglugh...”

Spike did feel a sense of dread as Twilight started to drown, and while a huge fantasy was being played out, the fact that they were so far away from air was a problem for him. Spike then pushed off her and swam to her front, cupped her cheeks and blew a large amount of his own air to keep her going, swimming onto her back afterwards and giving the cramped leg a massage to try and get her going again, his own cheeks puffing as now he was the one that needed to breathe, "Grrgbhk..."

“M-mmm...?!” Her eyes fluttered open as Spike helped her, and she turned to look at him. His lungs were strong, being a dragon and all, but he had just nearly refilled her lungs - in a way that caused her to blush. Why was she so flustered about that? Didn’t matter. She had to take care of Spike now.

Spike leaned onto her back, his chest convulsing as he gurgled some more air. She had to make that swim to the end and help him, the dragon urging her to keep going, hugging her supple, voluptuous figure.

She nodded and turned, kicking swiftly until she touched the opposite wall before kicking off of the bottom, beginning her ascent. She could feel the dragon tensing and convulsing slightly behind her, and it... Excited her in ways she couldn’t understand. “Mmm!” She let out a small plume of air with an involuntary moan.

Spike held on tight as they turned the last corners to eventually make it back to the surface. He clung on tightly to her and gasped when his head breached the surface, the ice disappearing when they did. The dragon slumped against her, his hands cupping her breasts gently, "Oh sweet Celestia, that was amazing!" He gasped, kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you so much for that. Mmmnnggh~..."

She panted, still trying to catch her breath, still trying to process what had just happened. “W-we almost drowned...!” She panted and coughed out a little water. “That was crazy...!” She was flustered, unsure of how to proceed now.

He nodded, "We did! And it felt good, somehow..." Spike wanted to continue, but had something more entertaining that Twilight would be more willing to take part in. "Hey Twi, when you're ready, I want to do go back under. I want to hear you tell me how much you love me underwater, and hear your beautiful voice bubble to me. It would mean the world to me~..." He kissed her again.

She panted, then suddenly, before he could get a good breath, grabbed him, pulled him down to the bottom, and looked him right in the eye. “Ibl loblve youbl morblre thabln thebl whoblle worbld...~”

Spike rolled the mare onto her back, floating above the pool floor as he hugged her front, looking lovingly into her eyes as he blushed, "Thabt's ibt, tellbl me moregbl~..." He listened intently, her calm, sweet voice was made even more beautiful underwater, the gentle flow of bubbles distorting her voice into a beautiful bubbly melody.

She smirked. “Mablke mebl teblll youbl morblre...~ “ she teased, trying to swim away from him slightly, trying to see what the little dragon would do.

Spike pumped his arms, kicking after her with a smile on his face. He reached out and grabbed one of her ankles, pulling himself to her and grabbing her shoulders before kissing her neck, "Tellbl me howgb sexgby I ambl~... Singbl forb meblbl..." He wanted to hear her really sing for him, fill the water with her beautiful voice.

She blushed deeply and looked into his eyes before humming a soft lullaby she used to sing to him when he was a baby dragon. She closed her eyes softly and lost herself in the melody as an almost constant stream of singsong bubbles poured from her lips.

Spike leaned into her, his head resting softly above her breasts as his arms wrapped around her. He was serenaded by her lovely voice, the familiar song made more beautiful by the bubbles distorting it. Spike loved every minute of this, and never wanted it to end, even if he could feel her chest start to convulse as he put his head to her chest again.

Her chest started to pump roughly, and she closed one eye, her singing coming to a stop as she groaned in pain and discomfort. “Mmm...!”

Spike looked to her, smiling at the mare, watching her struggle like this turned him on immensely, and wondered how his other friends sounded in Twilight's situation. Then, he decided to enact his final idea and signalled her to surface.

She swam up quickly, then hung onto the edge again as she coughed a little water. “Ha... Spike... You’re gonna kill me...~” she teased, but she was clearly exhausted now.

Spike hugged her, "Aw, but you're helping me in such a big way." He planted a kiss on her lips and smiled warmly. "Let's take a breather then we can enact my last fantasy for the night." He swam to the ledge and took a few moments to relax with his big sister.

She blinked. “What’s your last fantasy of the night...?” She tilted her head. Even if she was exhausted, she knew she had to go through with it. She had to do this for him.

She took her hands and swam to the middle of the pool, which was considerably deep. "Just follow me, and then, let's have some fun!" She sighed and nodded. “There’s no saying no to you, is there?~” she teased as she swam with him to the middle.

Spike giggled and then said to her, "Well, I hope you can hold your own!" He then sucked in a deep breath and dove underwater, swimming to Twilight's feet, grabbing her ankles and with a firm yank, pulled her under.  
"Spi-blblblblbke?!" She burbled as he dragged her down, not fighting back, confused by what he was doing. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do now, but she was content to wait and see what he had planned, even if he was being a bit rough...

He pulled at her, dragging her deeper until they were near the bottom. He then grabbed his wrists and tussled with her, forcing them into a backwards roll, with the intent of disorienting Twilight. He really wanted to see her struggle and show off how strong she was.

"M-mmmblurb...!" She spun around, confused, starting only weakly to fight back. She didn't quite yet understand what this was, and she didn't want to be too rough with Spike. It seemed he would have to push her a bit.

Spike was a little disappointed that she didn't really want to fight back, so decided to do something that'll see things his way. He let go of her wrists and grabbed both of her breasts, pushing her into a backflip as he forced a kiss on her, slipping her tongue into her mouth and making the two roll around in the water. He wanted to be rough, he wanted her to be rough in return.

She blinked in shock - Spike had never been so forward like this before! She felt like he had overstepped a line, and she suddenly tried to push him away roughly, growling. She was starting to get agitated...

Spike broke the kiss and grinned, seeing that she was finally starting to get into it. His cock was completely erect, and he would love to be dominated underwater by her and what he was doing was finally giving him what he wanted. He tweaked and pinched at a nipple, before leaning down and suckling at it with his mouth, gently pinching at the teat with his fangs.

That was the last straw for her. She didn't mind being sexy with Spike - on her terms. He had gone too far. She suddenly kicked him away roughly, then swam toward him and tried to slam him against the opposite wall.

Spike was surprised by her sudden attack, but due to his thick scales, he could take a beating like this. He grinned back at her, this was exactly what he wanted. The dragon slipped from her grasp and tackled her, bubbling, "Ifb yougb wanblt me, eargbn itblbl!" The two were sent into a roll once more.

She spun around, gurgling out bubbles, but she wasn't done. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and squeezed, trying to suddenly force some air out of his lungs. She wanted to win now more than anything.

"Hrrrnngblbl!!" He gurgled, feeling her strong arms around him. Spike blushed deeply, the need for air starting to grow, but his lust for this situation was almost overwhelming. He looked to her and buried his head between her large breasts, motorboating them in an attempt to distract her.

She arched her back and moaned a long, thick stream of bubbles, and her body went limp for a moment, giving him the chance to do what he wished with her. "Blaaaghblblblblbloop...!~"

Spike smiled as her arms let go of him, the dragon using this opportunity to enact a huge fantasy, even out of the water. He planted his ass on her face, wrapping her legs around her head so that her mouth was against his anus, feeling the bubbles riding up it making him gurgle in delight. He wanted her to rim him so badly, "Twigblight, pleablsebl~..."

M-mmm...! She struggled and kicked, using both hands to try and push him off, still trying to fight him off Mmmbl...! She bubbled some more

The dragon pushed her head deeper into his butt, her mouth pressing against his anus. He was loving this sensation so much and sure enough, he let out a bubbly cry of pleasure and came into the waters. Spike then pushed himself off the mare and was about to surface, but a hand grabbed at his ankle... "HRRGBLUBL?!"

She gripped his ankle tightly, bubbling out a small growl - she wasn't about to let him just get away with that, especially since he had just moaned out all of his air. She had the advantage now. "Mmmmbl~" She pulled him down.

Spike let out a bubbly yelp, being pulled to her level. He was very much anticipating what she was going to do, even if there was an air of uncertainty. He played along, trying to swim up and out of her grasp, but she was much too strong for him, "Nngbl!"

She pulled him down to the bottom, turned him toward her, and purred out some bubbles. She hadn't moaned, so she had more air than him. He wasn't getting away so easily...

Spike squirmed as he was dragged even deeper, the two now hovering just above the pool floor on the deep end. Spike was curious to see just what she was up to, and decided to try and get her to gurgle by planting his lips on hers and firmly squeezing her left breast, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh.

"M-mmm...!" She gurgled some bubbles against his lips, then suddenly and deftly kicked him away before gripping him and slamming him down to the bottom of the pool, fighting him with everything she had.

Spike bubbled as his back hit the ground, his air escaping in a cloud of bubbles. He looked to her, still having some fight in him as he planted both of his feet on her stomach and pulled at her nipples. Spike was determined to win now.

She arched her back, looked up, and gurgled roughly. "A-arblblblbl...!!" Her cheeks began to turn blue, but she wasn't done yet. She aimed a kick right at his stomach. She was NOT going to lose.

Spike gurgled in pain, letting go of her breasts as he was going to do something irrational. He slipped out of her arms and hugged her back, groping her breasts and slipping his cock directly into her pussy, sliding in with ease, "Nngbl!~"

"M-mmm!!!!" Her cheeks puffed largely, and she covered her mouth with a hand, eyes bulging, trying not to moan or lose her air. She had to get away. "Mmm!!!!"

Spike clenched her breasts tight, still fucking her with such vigor for a dragon that wasn't even ten years of age yet. The young dragon slammed his cock into her with great force, trying to keep down his own air, "Hrrgbl!"

She moaned, but tried to turn and kick Spike harshly, trying to beat him into submission. He needed to learn his place... "Mmmbl!!"

Spike then pulled out and grabbing her figure, pulled himself so that he was hugging her chest tightly, before slipping his cock back in, latching his lips around one of her nipples, his teeth nibbling gently at her areola. "Mmmngbl~..."

She moaned and panted out some bubbles. "Argblblblb...~" Then she tried to push him away again - but she was getting weaker and more tired...

Using what strength he had left, he pushed her to the pool floor and grinded against her, letting out more bubbly moans before eventually cumming inside her, filling the mare with her seed. "Nyaaahhgblublmn!!~" Spike lay exhausted on her chest, before being hit with a convulsion. "GHHMBLUBLK!!"

She moaned with him as he came. "ARGLGLBLBLBLBBL!!!!~" Then she drifted, coming to rest, almost in a dreamlike state, on the bottom of the pool. Her eyes fluttered, then began to close softly. She was basically out of air, and unaware of the danger they were both in.

Spike looked at Twilight and leaned over her, smiling weakly at his victory before breathing deep into her mouth, giving her his air before pushing off the floor, a trail of cum leaking from his cock. However, he couldn't ascend far and was hit with another convulsion before clutching his throat and thrashing wildly, kicking his legs and twisting his body like it was possessed, "GHAAAAGHBLUBBL!! HRRRRGHAAAHHGBPBL!!"

Twilight blinked, eyes fluttering as she was given air. She twitched, shuddered, then puffed her cheeks and ascended toward him, trying to take him into her arms before he drowned. "Mmmm!"

Spike felt her arms wrap around him, looking at her in a state of panic. He was grateful for her rescue, giving a smile before another convulsion hit him and he fell limp in her arms. Spike was drowning.

She kicked, trying to get to the surface with him before he breathed too much water...

Spike looked up weakly, the surface growing closer as his vision started to blur and blacken. He was going to swallow water if she didn't get up in time. "Ghhhrk..."

She pushed him up with the last of her strength, then gulped down a little water - swimming to him and carrying him had drained her more than expected. "Gloop..."

Eventually, Spike surfaced with a gasp as did Twilight as he coughed for air, breathing deep. He helped Twilight stay afloat by getting out of her grip and holding her under her armpits, kicking his legs until she got the breath she needed. "Wow... that was a rush."

She coughed up some water once he helped her, then swam to the edge with him. She was panting, too breathless for words, but she had a pleased flush on her face.

Spike laid on the pool ledge and smiled, asking, "So, what do you think? Having a fight underwater ain't so bad, is it? My scales are tough, they can take a beating!"

She smirked softly. "Give me some time to rest, and I'll beat you next time~"

Spike sat up and smiled, before lying on top of her, snuggling up to the mare, "Thanks for helping me out with all this, Twilight. You think you can help us with some of these when I bring Rarity around next time? I really want to see her struggle underwater like you did, you made the cutest gurgles."

She chuckled. "Tell you what. We'll drown Rarity together~" She teased, still panting.

Spike smiled and kissed her neck, "I love you already!" He laughed, unable to wait for what they had in store for the happy couple.


End file.
